


caramel coffee

by kirargent



Series: Christmas giveaway 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Holidays, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira winces and smiles at the same time, looking as apologetic as she can manage. "How do you feel about making out with a girl?"</p><p>For a long moment, neither of them speak, the only sound between them the whir of rolling suitcases and the din of general airport bustle and chatter.</p><p>Then Malia says, "Huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	caramel coffee

**Author's Note:**

> for [bisexualnat](http://bisexualnat.tumblr.com) as part of my tumblr [Christmas giveaway](http://candycanekira.tumblr.com/post/103842609476/what-is-it-under-appreciated-fact-there-are-12) <3
> 
> also [on tumblr](http://candycanekira.tumblr.com/post/106374013636/merry-second-day-of-christmas-bisexualnat-a)

Ten minutes ago Kira was about as dejected as she's ever been on a Christmas Eve. The snowstorm was getting worse, and all the planes were grounded. Her flight home was cancelled, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to catch another flight to Beacon Hills before winter break was over.

But that was all ten minutes ago. A lot can change in ten minutes.

Like, if you're extra lucky, the devastatingly hot girl who lives in the dorm room right across from yours will appear in front of you with luggage strapped all over her body, raise an eyebrow at you, declare you “cute,” and ask if you want to grab some coffee since it doesn't look like anybody's going anywhere any time soon.

Her name is Malia, apparently. (Kira can now stop referring to her as “Hot Girl Across the Hall.”) The weather is keeping her from a baby sister and a father back home, but she says she loves the snow anyway. She's in her second year of college, just like Kira, although where Kira already knows she wants to study cardiology, Malia's still searching for a major. Besides these facts, Kira learns a few more things about Malia without having to be told: when she laughs, Malia's smile takes up her whole face. When she talks about her family, her eyes light up. Her coffee order is a grande caramel latte, and once it's in her grip, she wraps her hands around it like she's never felt warmth before.

“Did you have big holiday plans this week?” Kira asks, picking up her coffee and scanning their surroundings for somewhere to sit.

Malia shrugs, looping her arm easily through Kira's. Warmth jumps in Kira's chest. Malia steers her in the direction of an empty space on the floor across from Gate 224, talking as she does. “Christmas dinner. A couple snowball fights with the neighbors. Nothing life-changing.” She tilts her head toward Kira. “You?”

“Oh, nothing big for me either. Just family time, that kinda thing. We'll do presents, but we're not religious.”

Malia nods. Her long legs eat up the ground; Kira has to hurry to keep up with her, even though Malia has at least twice as much luggage as Kira's overstuffed backpack.

Extracting her arm from Kira's, Malia disentangles herself from her luggage and folds herself down to the floor. She leans back against the wall, patting the floor next to her and looking up at Kira with a happy, expectant smile. Warmth tingles in Kira's veins; she arranges herself beside Malia, her heart pounding. They both sit with their legs bent in front of themselves; Kira's right knee rests lightly against Malia's left.

"So..." Kira says, because she talks when she's anxious. "You think you'll get a hotel tonight, or are you gonna rough it on the airport floor?"

Malia swirls her coffee around and takes a drink. She flashes Kira a grin. "Airport floor, dude. I'm cheap."

Kira smiles back. "Yeah, me too, I think." She looks out across the airport hallway, lets the late-night crowds of stymied travelers slide past her eyes. "I, um—"

"Oh my  _god_ ," Malia interrupts.

"What is it?" Kira asks, eyebrows raised with concern.

Malia makes a face, closing her eyes. "It's, uhhh..." She sighs explosively. "The guy I kinda dumped last week."

Kira's eyebrows climb higher. "You dumped him the week before Christmas?"

Malia winces. "I know, okay? Not my best moment."

Kira follows her wide-eyed stare, gaze eventually falling on a face that looks familiar. "Stiles?"

Malia's head drops back against the wall with a  _thunk_. "That's the one." She closes her eyes. "There's no way I can get up and run without him noticing me, is there?"

Kira looks back to Stiles, who's wandering around in probable pursuit of a place to sit. His wandering is taking him in this direction.

"Your chances don't look good," Kira tells her reluctantly.

Malia lets out an unhappy mumble.

Kira sets her coffee down, twisting her hands together in her lap. "Um," she says. "I might have—an idea."

Malia lifts her head, looking at Kira with hope-wide eyes.

Kira winces and smiles at the same time, looking as apologetic as she can manage. "How do you feel about making out with a girl?"

For a long moment, neither of them speak, the only sound between them the whir of rolling suitcases and the din of general airport bustle and chatter.

Then Malia says, "Huh?"

Kira gives her an apologetic grin. "Uh," she says, blowing out a nervous breath of laughter. "You could—we could, um." She closes her eyes, makes herself open them again. "Make out with me, and he'll probably go away."

Malia blinks. Then she narrows her eyes, examining Kira carefully.

Prickly-hot fear seeps into Kira's bones. They had a nice conversation going here, maybe a potential friendship—why would Kira screw it up like this?

The pause stretches on. Kira's insides feel way too hot, and she's barely even touched her coffee.

Malia's face clears; she nods decisively. "That's smart," she says. "Let's do it." Her coffee cup makes a sharp clack against the tile floor when she sets it down, and then she's leaning down to Kira's lips and cupping Kira's jaw with strong, steady hands, and Kira barely has time to squeak before Malia's mouth is pressed tightly to hers.

 _Okay_ , she thinks, stunned frozen for a second,  _I didn't screw it up_. And then she really processes the fact that Malia is  _kissing her_ , and her ability for coherent thought flies out the window.

Getting with the program, Kira grips the shoulder of Malia's jacket in one hand and uses the other to tug her closer by the back of the neck. Malia's mouth is warm. Like, really warm. She tastes like coffee, like caramel. Kira drags her tongue along Malia's full bottom lip, because she's wanted to do that practically since she first saw her. Malia's tongue follows hers when she pulls it back; and then Malia's pulling her even closer and pausing to close her teeth around Kira's lower lip, and Kira's pretty sure she's sweating through her clothes which is  _gross_ , especially as there's a good chance she'll have to sleep in them. Thing is? She kinda doesn't care about that right now.

Malia's hands are hot on Kira's jaw; her fingertips dig into Kira's skin. She has strong hands, long fingers. Suddenly Kira's finding the idea of splurging on a hotel room much more appealing than it was a few minutes ago.

A loud, rather high-pitched, "Oh my— _Malia_?!" interrupts that train of thought.

Kira feels Malia's lips curl with a smile, but her grip on Kira only tightens.

Seconds drag by, warm with hands and mouths and chests brushing against each other. They don't hear Stiles again, and Kira hopes that one of the audible pairs of footsteps passing by belongs to him.

At least a minute passes, and he's definitely gone, but Malia doesn't give any indication that she's ready to pull away. Kira's lips twitch with a smile.

And then her smile gets wider, and then she breathes a gentle laugh into Malia's mouth, and then she's smiling too hard to keep kissing and she has to lean back.

Malia looks gorgeous with swollen-red lips and hazy eyes, but her mouth twists with a pout. "Why aren't we kissing anymore?"

"Um—I think Stiles is gone now," Kira says. She tries to subdue her grin, but doesn't succeed.

Malia raises her eyebrows. "You really expect me to believe that wasn't just an excuse to make out with me?"

Heat floods Kira's cheeks. "I—what? No, of course it—"

Rolling her eyes, Malia leans in and kisses her again. Kira closes her eyes, sinking into it—but Malia pulls away.

"Done lying, now?" she asks, eyes twinkling.

"Shut up," Kira mumbles, and kisses her.


End file.
